Hope and Fun
by Nikki Pond
Summary: It has been 2 months since Jack Frost became a Guardian, and he still feel judged by other spirits. When danger threatens the balance of life, Jack must team up with his Seasonal 'siblings', who dislike him, to stop it. He wonders if he'll ever be in good terms with them. Things get worse when the start of trust between Bunny and Jack shatters. Full Summary Inside...HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Hope and Fun** written by **Nikki Pond**

**Summary:** It has been 2 months since Jack Frost became a Guardian, and he still feel hated and judged by other spirits, especially the certain Easter Bunny. When danger threatens the balance of life, Jack must team up with his Seasonal "siblings", who have a huge dislike when it comes to the Winter child, to stop it. And he wonders if he'll ever be in good terms with them. Things get worse when the start of trust between Bunny and Jack shatters. They are force to come to a deep understanding and build up the trust they broken. But will they before Jack gets killed by the danger coming? (EDIT: 10/5/14)

**Genre**: Adventure, Fantasy, Hurt&amp;Comfort, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Tragedy, Spiritual, Mystery.

**Author's Note**: This is my 1st Rise of the Guardian fanfic, so please be careful. My inspirations are Drowning Ostrich's story _Winter's Time, Hope Springs Eternal_ by stocktonwood, and one of the one-shots from the story _The lives of immortal_ by meercatwhisperer112. And yes, all their category is Rise of the Guardians. I just want to write a story about Jack and Bunny's brotherly relationship and somehow an understanding between them, and form a trust. I combined my other ideas to this story to make it not just focus on Bunny and Jack, but also the adventure and excitement! I have also plotted the story, so don't worry about me getting a writer's block. I wanted this story to somehow have a complex like Drowning Ostrich's fanfic "_Winter's Time_", and I suggest you read it because it is simply full of twisting mysteries and great excitement, plus family moments *grins*. I also wanted to write a story about elemental spirits so I thought, why not. I recommend you watch the movie 'Rise of the Guardians' before you read this fanfic, and it is not necessary to read 'The Guardians of Childhood' but you can read it if you still want. I wish I could. I haven't read the Guardians of Childhood. Anyway, we won't be getting to the excitement and like a full blown or what is mentioned in the summary yet. I'm taking this story a bit slowly and we'll be like 'going back in time' *smiles widely* and then we'll get to the action stuff, and there will be of course some Jack bonding time with the Guardians. Anyway, enjoy the prologue even though it's very short. Plus a note: NO PAIRINGS. Especially no love interests.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Rise of the Guardians', but I own some characters I created in this fanfic.

* * *

-**Prologue**-

* * *

The wind brush past the young girl's brown hair as she went to the forest.

She could feel her heart beating faster as she ran as fast as she could, pushing some branches that might get in her way, and making sure she didn't trip.

It was dark already. But thanks to the moon shining above her, her only light to the darkness.

She needed somewhere safe, or maybe call for help, and maybe go to her family. She's sure they're worried for her, and probably went looking.

She honestly wanted to head back where she came earlier, the opposite direction. But _he_ told her that she needed to get out of here, and find somewhere else safe, away from the darkness.

But she wanted to help _him_.

She could see that _he _needed help. But she didn't how to help _him_.

She remembered his eyes were filled with determination, yet it was also filled with concern.

Concern of her safety.

Her thoughts were snapped out when she heard a noise behind her.

_Oh no…_

She ran faster, not daring to look behind her.

Or else she's dead.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please review. The next chapter is longer, I promise! I will try my best to keep each chapter contain more than 2,000 words. Besides, this is a Prologue and my very first Rise of the Guardians fanfic. This is actually the first fanfic I published other than Doctor Who.


	2. The Seasonal Meeting

**Author's Note:** I am SO sorry for not updating. I spent two months writing ahead and sadly, well, life got away. I promised myself not to publish any ROTG fanfics until I finish this one. My goal for this fanfic, to finish it before Christmas. Maybe 2 weeks before christmas. Happy Halloween. I also like to thank my beta-reader, OnceUponAShip. She's awesome.

Created Date: 8/28/14 (somewhere 2:16 am)  
Finished Date: 9/13/14 (11:09 pm.)

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

-The Seasonal Meeting-

* * *

Jack had never felt happier in his entire life.

He saved the world by using his center; his purpose. He gained believers, became a Guardian, made friends, and finally, he regained his memories. He knew now that at one point in his life that he had had a family. That he was cared and loved.

This was the best day ever!

And it was all thanks to the Man in Moon.

Jack glanced up with wonder in his eyes. So MiM had watched him all this time. For the first time in his life, he felt at peace as he sat next to Sandy. He had just become a Guardian and waved goodbye to the Burgess children.

He looked around him. North was driving, Bunny looked frightened, Tooth looked enthusiastic, and Sandy just smiled. Jack put his hands behind his head and let himself relax. He wasn't alone anymore. He had friends! People he could count on. He felt like he belonged!

When they finally reached the North Pole, North had ordered his Yetis to prepare a meal and drinks, and clapped Jack on the back announcing 'We must celebrate'. Not only the defeat of Pitch, but for the newest addition to the group.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight of North's workshop, and the big guy couldn't help it but give a boisterous laugh at the teenager's expression. North knew the others were exhausted, and so was he, but he loved a good party.

"To Jack Frost!" North lifted his glass, "For saving us, defeating Pitch, and joining us."

Jack flushed as everyone around him cheered. It had been mostly awkward at first and he felt overwhelmed. One minute he was a loner and next he was surrounded by people who _wanted_ to hang out _with him_!

He spent a couple of hours spending time together with them and freezing some elves. At first, he was distant and spent most of the time around the window, but North had insisted that Jack must be with them.

When the sun had fallen, Bunny rose up.

"Sorry mates. I gotta go. Lots of catchin' up to do, especially cleaning up the mess in my Warren."

Jack winced. He still blamed himself and believed that the whole Easter fiasco was his fault.

"Yes, I should go now." Tooth nodded. "My fairies need help to organize the tooth boxes."

Sandy nodded, using his sand and gesturing that he had to go as well.

Inside, Jack was a little upset that their get-together was over and that they all had to go to their separate ways. He'd admit that he enjoyed spending time with them, but they all had separate jobs to do. Also, Jack had better get to Antarctica since the ice was melting. So they all said their farewells and went their separate ways.

* * *

Jack flew to the sky. It had been a week since he became a Guardian. It had been the best thing to happen to him in his three hundred years! Who would have thought Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter, would have become a Guardian.

It had been so unexpected, and completely surprised him. Of course, that didn't mean he was enthusiastic at first. After all, being announced to become a Guardian was a shock in itself.

He looked up and saw the Moon. _Man in Moon_, he thought.

He shook his head as he passed by the mountains and into the forest. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew where he was heading. He was just letting the wind guide him. Few minutes later, he entered a grand-looking, circular room. The walls were made up woof and almost reaching up to the sky. In the middle of the room was a long wooden table with chairs.

Jack sighed.

It was time to meet with the seasonal spirits.

Yes, Jack had a job other than being the Guardian of Fun. He was the Spirit of Winter, so he's in charge of making snow and winter. It had been surprising to find out about this, and especially when Mother Nature first approached him and told him and explained about his duties and that she'd help him control his powers. When he had entered her home, he was in awe at it, and Mother Nature couldn't help but chuckle.

He could recall that memory clearly…

* * *

Jack frowned, looking up at the moon that was shining brightly in the dark sky. It had been 3 months since he came out of the frozen lake, and Jack still couldn't understand why the Moon created him. What was his purpose? What was he doing here? Why were people walking through him? He had so many questions and wanted to ask the Moon, but no response, not even a sign.

He had looked up to the Moon because he was the only one who acknowledged his existence. The only one probably. And he still hadn't answered his questions!

Jack was lying down on a thick branch and his back lying against the trunk before falling asleep. The next day, he woke up and he felt something that he had never felt before…_hot_. He frowned as he felt wetness on his temple, and when he touched it he felt something wet.

_What is this?_ Jack thought.

He looked up and winced when a bright light shined upon his eyes. He learned that a bit of heat made him flinch, and now he was uncomfortable. He bounced off the branch and landed gracefully at the snowy field. He the noticed some of the snow around him had melted.

He shrugged and about to wave his winter magic with his staff but was stopped when he heard a voice.

"Jack Frost?"

Jack stopped, feeling like he couldn't breathe. His body frozen, eyes wide. Someone…someone had just said _his name_! And it sounded like it was coming from behind him…did that mean?...He felt his hopes raised as he turned around slowly and his eyes widened even more of what he saw, or rather who was in front of him.

It was a woman. Around mid-30's or 40's. She had a long green dress, with a bit of frost and vines wrapped around her waist which Jack could conclude that was her belt. Her face was a heart-shaped, her skin pale, eyes shining colour blue, her orange mixed with yellow hair flowing down with curly ends till her waist. She also had flowers at the top of her head.

But that wasn't what was shocking Jack. It was the fact that this woman was looking _directly_ at him! Not through him.

"Y-you can see me?" Jack stuttered a bit.

The woman looked surprised for a moment before giving him a small smile. "Yes." She nodded. "You must be Jack Frost, the Man in Moon told me so much about you."

"The Man in Moon?"

The woman again looked surprised. "Man in Moon, the one who created you."

Recognition flickered through Jack's eyes. "Ah. Him. Is that what he called?" he asked.

"He did not tell you his name?"

"He only told me my name is Jack Frost, and that I am the Spirit of Winter. That was all he ever said to me." Jack frowned, looking up at the woman. "Why isn't he talking to me? And why do those people can't see me?"

The woman again looked shocked. "Wait, he didn't guide you? Or teach you how to control your powers?"

"No." Jack shook his head. "But I learned it all by myself. Watch this!" he grinned as he waved his hand and produced a single snowflake. He laughed warmly as he watched the snowflake he created drifted away by the wind. He coughed a bit.

The woman now looked shocked, and blinked a bit before she gave him a smile.

"Who are you?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"I have many name but I am mostly known as Mother Nature, I am also known as Gaia."

Jack stared at her with wide eyes before giving her a big grin. "That's a pretty name." Gaia couldn't help but chuckle. "Is it OK if I call you Mother?"

"Yes, that works too." She nodded. "Now come with me child."

Jack couldn't help but feel excited at that thought. That meant he wasn't going to be alone! Gaia took his hand as she guided him through the forest and into a wooden cabin.

* * *

He had been taught by Gaia everything about the seasons, winter and spirits. It relieved him that all his questions were answered, well, maybe not all of them. He still didn't know why MiM created him. At first, he thought his purpose was to bring winter but…

"Frost!"

Jack looked up and could see a young man around his late-twenties, sitting on a wooden chair. He had a yellow tunic, brown pants, ginger hair, green eyes. Next to him was a young woman, also late-twenties, she had a blonde hair with a green dress, similar to Mother Nature's dress, and had small pink flowers around her hair, her eyes shining purple and with pink lips. Then next to her was a young woman, also late twenties, brown hair, orange dress, and she had brown eyes.

And they were all glaring at him.

Jack just took a seat next to the young woman with a brown hair. They were still glaring at him. So he said, "Hello guys!" he gave them a smile, trying to lighten the tension.

The blonde woman's eyes narrowed. "I've heard you've became the newest Guardian." She said.

Jack didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

"Protectors of children," the young man scoffed. "You! The Spirit of Winter."

Jack glared at him. "I don't see why you guys cared." He said. "It is none of your business, Rory." Though he was a little hurt at his words.

The young man—Rory—was about to retort but Gaia had arrived. She gave a small smile, and Jack had wondered if she noticed the tension or not, but she gave no indication. "My children. We are gathered here today for another Seasonal Meeting."

Her 'children' turned their attention at her and nodded. Gaia took a seat at the end of the table, right next to Jack on her right. She gave Jack a smile and said, "Jack, I've heard you're the newest Guardian."

Jack looked nervous, biting his lip before nodding. "Yes, mother."

He learnt one thing when he worked as the Spirit of Winter, it was to be formal and polite with Gaia.

"I'm very proud of you, my child." Gaia said proudly. "I knew you have great potential to our world, and I can see you'll do great things and be a great protector of the children."

The other people in the room snorted and some glared at Jack.

"Now," she cleared her throat, turning back to the task. "I have received a report about Spring and it seems it is not very well." She didn't mention about the Easter fiasco, and Pitch Black. "Bea," she turned to the blonde woman known as Bea. "I need you to work on Asia, it's much more damaged." She sighed before turning to Rory.

"And Rory, go to Caribbean and Hawaii. I need you to give little heat wave." Rory nodded. She turned to the brunette woman. "Mara, I suppose you need to gather the animals, some are still hibernating." The brunette woman—Mara-nodded. Then finally, Gaia turned to the winter child. "And Jack, work on the Southern Hemisphere and make sure the Antarctica's bridges frozen." Jack nodded.

They talked for long hours, and Gaia giving them weather patterns and each problem of the countries, especially about Global Warming and life not balanced. Like it was getting worst. To Jack, it almost sounded like she was complaining.

"Then you are dismissed." Gaia said. Finally! The Seasonal meeting was over. Gaia left, and the only one in the room were Jack, Mara, Rory, and Bea.

Bea was the Spirit of Spring, the one in charge this season. Next was Rory, the Spirit of Summer. And last but not least, Mara, the Spirit of Autumn. Those three were working for Gaia, and, in a way, they were Jack's '_siblings_'. And Jack was the youngest out of all the four. And also the youngest Seasonal spirit ever. It was one of the reasons why Jack's _siblings_ disliked him.

Jack sighed and got up. "OK. I'll see you next meeting guys." He said before he flew out of the window as his 'siblings' glared daggers behind his back.

* * *

"Hello?" Jack looked around, frowning.

Around him was an endless dark room. No lights. Nothing. Just Jack standing there and the only light he had was his staff which was glowing blue. Everything here was quiet. Where was he? He frowned.

"Jack?"

That voice.

"Jack!"

He turned around and gasped who he saw.

He had to blink twice before stepping forward towards that voice.

It was his sister standing there. Smiling, and still wearing that same brown dress the last time he had seen her. He smiled brightly.

"Jack!" She beamed before running towards them and Jack made an 'Oof' sound when she wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him tightly. "I missed you."

Jack chuckled a bit, hugging her back. "I missed you too kiddo."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Reviews plz?


	3. The Prince of Mischief

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, and if I did, I would have demand the Dreamworks Animation to make the sequel and a TV show about it.

**Author's Note:** I had trouble doing the bonding so I decided NOT to do it. I only summarized it and cut it. But don't worry, action is coming and there is something unexpected and a BIG surprise for the fans that is coming to this story. I warned you.

Created Date: 9/14/14 Somewhere 11:25 am but started writing really 12:42 pm.  
Finished Date: 9/21/14 10:23 pm

Reviews: 6  
Follows: 18  
Favourites: 5

* * *

-**Chapter Two**-

-Prince of Mischief-

* * *

Jack was flying through the sky, relaxing just for a moment. He had just done his assignments Mother Nature had assigned him. Though he had to do that every week. You would have not believed how much Summer sprites got themselves into trouble.

He hated it.

He honestly hated dealing with those Summer Sprites. Wasn't Rory supposed to handle them?

That was the question he had asked himself a few centuries ago, but Rory was dismissive and Jack had to do his dirty work. Some may claim that Jack Frost was slacking and lazy, but he was really busy and feeling fatigued.

Jack landed on the soft grass by his lake in Burgess. Winter was already over, and Spring was coming. But that didn't meant Jack couldn't hang out here, though if he spread a Blizzard or snow, Bea was going to kill him.

He stared at the dark sky. It's a good thing its night here, and that mean he could rest, and then tomorrow he could go visit Jamie, his first believer. Jack had no doubt that the children in Burgess were sleeping. He hadn't seen Jamie since he became a Guardian, and Jack was really looking forward to spending some time with his first believer. After all, he had longed to be seen by children and now he was enthusiastic at the thought of playing them, especially with Jamie's friends. Oh he could imagine the snowball fight he will bring. The best one!

He grinned at that thought as he settled himself down on one of the thick branches of a tree. Jack still felt tired of the whole chasing the Summer sprites, and he needed a good night sleep. He leaned back and closed his eyes as his world faded to black.

He didn't know how long he slept, but when he cracked his eyes open. The first thing he saw was light, which made him wince. It reminded him again of the time he first met Mother Nature.

* * *

Gaia felt something when she first laid her eyes at Jack Frost. She was surprised that Man in Moon had chosen a 17 year old. Yeah, just a few days ago before Jack Frost was born, Gaia had felt desperate and lonely, and especially tired since she was doing all the winter work after Old Man Winter_ retired_. Manny took pity on her, and decided to go look for her another winter spirit. Gaia agreed before taking a long nap, MiM wasn't sure if she'd heard him, but he still took his opportunity to look for her one.

And of course, he found one just less than a day, or probably a few hours (She was busy at that time). She was shocked that MiM had chosen her winter spirit and had mentally face-palmed herself when she realized that she had agreed that MiM would go look for her one. She was frustrated and angry, either at herself or the Man in Moon. But she did shout at him right to the skies and Manny kept wincing every word.

After she finally calmed down, she planned to meet her winter spirit. But Manny had told her that she should rest and that he would handle her winter spirit. Gaia nodded and fell to her duties. And three months later, she had finally meet her winter spirit (thanks to the Northern Wind), and was surprised to see her winter spirit who looked so young. Very young compare to all her spirits and workers.

Her thoughts were distracted when Jack coughed a bit as he rubbed his arms.

This feeling felt odd, Jack thought. He didn't feel cold (of course not, he's the Spirit of Winter) but he felt rather hot. Gaia looked at him and noticed that his face was turning red as they entered to the wooden cabin.

"I'm sorry, child." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Jack could feel warmth (for him) and colour coming back to his face. "Now, what were you doing here? It is the start of Spring, you should be somewhere colder."

"Spring?" Jack frowned in confusion as he wiped his running nose with his sleeves.

"Ah yes," Gaia nodded, glaring at the ceiling. "MiM hadn't explained to you your task."

"MiM?"

"Man in Moon." She explained. "Jack, it is not safe for you to be here when Spring is starting. You could get ill."

"I could get sick?"

"Yes. You could get sick in hot places if you stay out too long."

* * *

Jack was bored.

He was listening to North's discussion about being Guardians, and the rules. Of course, Jack wasn't really listening. He had listened at first, and now it was getting boring than before. They didn't talk about this after Jack became a Guardian. They all needed to clean up Pitch's mess, and Jack was especially busy helping with his 'sibling's' season. As much as he did not exactly like working with Bea he at least wanted to help her.

Anyway, he came back to Santoff Clausen just after his play time with Jamie since North told him that he had to come back and have a talk. He even gave the book to Jack.

He had to _read_ it! For crying out loud, the book was huge!

Jack wasn't kidding when he said: "You're all hard works and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and funtimes."

This wasn't his thing, or what he does. He wasn't a meeting type of person. This actually reminded him one of those children who go to school and dozed off as their teacher discussed some boring things. And besides, he was tired.

When North paused, noticing Jack. He silently chuckled as he watched the winter child falling asleep. He moved up to him, brushing his white hair and couldn't help but smile when he saw the innocent-look on Jack's face.

It made North realized that Jack wasn't all mischievous, playful, troublemaker – but innocent.

If Bunny were here to see this, North had no doubt that he would deny it, arguing that 'Jack was no angel'. He carefully picked up the teen and walked out of the room, placing him on a bed in the guest room.

He watched as Jack buried his cheek to the soft white pillows. He walked out of the room and took one last glance at the teenager before he silently closed the door and walked towards the Globe room.

* * *

It was still a wonder to North that Jack became a Guardian. No, no, he had no doubts about it. He learned a little bit from the Guardian of Fun himself, he was mischievous, prankster, a troublemaker but when he got to know Jack more ever he became one, he learnt that Jack was playful, selfless, compassionate, and had great understanding when it came to children. North had understood what MiM brought them.

The Guardians hadn't interacted children for so long, and they had learnt Jack had spent three hundred years playing with children. By using his purpose, his center: Fun. When Sophie came to the Warren before the Easter Fiasco, Jack had taught them something the Guardians had not. The Guardians didn't know what to do. Just standing there and not sure what to do with a little blonde girl running around the Warren, but Jack did. But he decided to _teach _them, remind them their purpose. It wasn't defeating the Boogieman, it wasn't making sure their holidays or jobs were right, it was _always_ about the children. Protect them, care for them, understand them, and love them. And Jack knew that from experience far better than the Guardians.

And MiM also knew they needed Jack. And his center.

But they also liked him.

They had made sure Jack feel included to the team. And they spent much time bonding in the past few weeks. Jack had helped with North's ice prototypes, watching Sandy work, playing with Baby Tooth, chatting with Tooth, and constantly annoying Bunny (which wasn't surprising). They all had to admire their youngest member and respect him. They all soon each come to realize (except Bunny), that, in fact, Jack was a child. And always will be. Sure he's immortal like them and three hundred years old, but mentally and physically a child, especially at his heart.

It made them all understand children a bit better.

All except Bunny.

* * *

"FROSTBITE!"

Jack startled. He was in a mid-throw snowball to the kids and he stopped when he heard his name yelled. He turned around and saw Bunny, looking angrier than he'd ever seen him.

The Spirit of Winter couldn't help but burst out with laughter, and a few kids joined in.

"Bunny!" Jack said. His eyes twinkled with mischief and a coy grin placed on his face. "Pink's looking good on you."

Apparently, just a few days ago, Jack decided to annoy Bunny. It had been a while for Jack since he had seen Bunny except meeting times. Looking at Bunny now, his fur was covered in pink.

"Is that the Easter Bunny?"

"No way!"

"He's huge!"

"But he's pink?"

If Bunny didn't have any fur, he would have blush by now since he realized he was surrounded by children. It had been a month now since Jack became a Guardian, and Jack started to have more believers than ever and Jack was very happy to spend time playing snowball fight with the children. "I don't know how ya did it, but get back here you little twerp…" Bunny growled as he tried to catch the winter spirit, but Jack had to run around the children.

Jack knew that Bunny was a fast runner than him and stood no chance. So Jack pulled something out of his pockets and yelled, "Hey Bunny! Catch!" He threw it in Bunny's direction and then blue gas exploded in front of Bunny's face.

Bunny coughed and blew the gas away. He could see Jack leaning against his staff and smirking at Bunny rather expectantly. "What was that?!" He demanded, looking down at himself. Nothing changed, his fur was still pink.

But then he shivered. Probably because of snow around him and the snow on his feet.

"Something I picked up," Jack casually bounced two blue looking eggs. "You really need to chill out, dude."

Bunny frowned and his mouth started to twitch. Then he did the unexpected. He _laughed_.

"Snowball fight!" Jack declared. The kids around them cheered and started throwing each other snowballs, and Bunny couldn't help it—probably from Jack's magic—but joined in the fight.

Jack laughed as he dodged a snowball from Bunny. He honestly enjoyed annoying the Easter spirit, and Jack didn't regret trying to engage him. Bunny had been busy with Easter ever since Jack became a Guardian, and Bunny had been working so hard even though it had been a month since Easter. So Jack had pulled pranks, and tried to get his attention—almost the same thing when he was alone for three centuries—and Bunny had been more grumpy than usual.

"Heads up, Cottontail!"

"You can't get me, Frostbite!"

"Is that challenge I hear?"

Bunny smirked. "You don't say?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Reviews? I promise we'll get to the exciting part soon. I just have to do an introduction first before we get to the exciting thing. And, yeah, I also had to develop slowly the relationship between with Bunny and Jack. They are still wary and had not moved on...much. To each other. It would take a while. So, yeah, like I said, it will focus on Bunny and Jack.


	4. One Look In The Past

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ROTG. But I own the OC characters.

**Author's Note**: I know I was suppose to update somewhere Christmas break, but I got lucky. I got distracted lots of times while writing this, and I keep coming back to edit it. Danny Phantom fanfics. And I am struggling today because of a typhoon coming. All I could do is hope and pray.

**Created Date**: 10/4/14  
**Finished Date**: 11/15/14 11:36 am.

**Reviews:** 11  
**Favourites**: 11  
**Follows:** 25

* * *

-**Chapter Three**-

-One Look in the Past-

* * *

"Jack, come on! We're going to be late!"

"Coming father!" Jack shouted as he entered the room. He was wearing his brown pants, white shirt with a brown vest. His father was standing by the door, and he smiled when he saw the excitement on Jack's face. They both went out of the cottage.

"Be careful you two!" Jack's mother called as she leaned against the doorway, waving.

"Don't worry mother," Jack said, waving back.

"We'll be back home before dinner, dear." Jack's father said. They both went to the forest. Jack watched as his father looked around his surroundings carefully while holding a rifle. His father had decided that it was time for Jack to learn how to hunt, especially since Jack was getting older and older, and they knew they needed food for the family. Jack had been enthusiastic when he had heard the news, he had always wanted to go hunting since he was a kid.

Then his father stopped, and telling Jack to be quiet. They kept their eyes on the forest and Jack's father spoke;

"You hear that…?"

Jack did hear it. A strange noise, like something ruffling. It seemed to be coming from the bushes.

"First, we need a hiding place so the animals won't get away," Jack's father instructed as they hid behind the nearest bushes and knelt down. Jack peered over the bushes and saw a white bunny munching the grass.

"This is how you hold a rifle," He handed his son the rifle and guiding his hands to properly hold it. "Now, I want you to keep your eyes on that rabbit, and keep the weapon aimed. Got it?"

Jack nodded, prepare to fire.

_BANG!_

* * *

Jack gasped, eyes wide as he sat up. He looked at his surroundings and found himself in his bedroom. North had given him a bedroom just about a month ago when he had lectured him on the rules of being a Guardian.

He placed his legs over the bed and thought for a moment. It wasn't the first time he had a flash of his memories. Ever since he had watched his memories from his tooth canister, he had started getting flashes of them from his mortal life.

He still didn't have all his memories, just glimpses of them. He had guessed that his memories were slowly coming back to him, piece by piece. Though he might have flashbacks while he was awake.

He shook his head as he grabbed his staff that was lying next to his bed and walked out of his bedroom. He passed by yetis, who were working on the toys. He entered the globe room and watched the lights.

"Jack!" North grinned as he entered the room.

"Hey North!" Jack gave a little wave.

* * *

"Jack!" His father entered the room with a smile on his face.

"Papa!" An eight year old Jack exclaimed as he rushed to his father before hugging his legs.

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund was not happy.

There was a Guardian-monthly meeting. All of them were there except Jack Frost, their youngest and newest member of the team. The Big Four had been waiting for them, and it was decided that Bunny should go look for him.

Bunny didn't know Jack well, or where the hell would the winter spirit go, but he could track him down with his scent.

It surprised the Pooka when he found himself in a graveyard. He realized it was Burgess. He sniffed for a moment, picking up Jack's scent.

Jack better not be slacking off or else he's going to strangle that kid to death.

He followed the scent and stopped when he spotted a familiar blue hoodie. He was about to open his mouth and stopped when he had a view of Jack, who's back was turned. His hoodie was pulled over and was crouched in front of a grave.

Bunny frowned, wondering what he was doing till his ears picked up Jack's words.

"Hey," Jack said quietly. He didn't seem to notice Bunny's presence. "It's been a while since I came here."

He sighed.

"I have a believer now. Just like you said." Jack let out a small chuckle. "I didn't believe you, not really. But I kept going. And going. If it wasn't for you, I would have been a goner." He shook his head.

"I have friends now," Jack continued. "North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth. Great they are. North…he's Santa Clause, though I suppose you still don't like Christmas." He shook his head. "But you would have loved him." He smiled softly.

Bunny cringed, feeling that he had intruded something personal. He wanted to call out Jack, but a huge part of him told him not to interfere and that he shouldn't be listening. But there's also another part that's curious.

"And Bunny…"

Bunny's breath stopped.

"The Easter Bunny. You know, he brought chocolates." Jack said, smiling as Bunny released his breath. "I remember the time you told me that you could catch a rabbit." Bunny's nose twitched a bit. "You would have love Bunny, much more fun when you pull pranks on him."

Bunny couldn't help but roll his eyes at that part.

"And Sandman, he rocks. He gives you dreams, remembers the stories I tell him. And then there's Tooth, she helped me…and as it turns out, I had a life before I became Jack Frost. I was human with a normal life and a family, and I had a sister." He chuckled.

Bunny's ears dropped when he heard that part.

"You would have loved my sister, she loves playing games, and I would play tricks on her." Jack said. "We'd play hide and seek, tag, and we'd always have fun. And then I'd tuck her in bed and tell her stories, and I'd sing her this special lullaby."

* * *

"They should have been back here by now." Tooth said, pacing back and forth. She gasped, eyes wide. "What if they're hurt…what if they're…"

"Tooth," North said calmly. "Do not worry. They'll be here any minute now."

* * *

"Yeah." Jack said as he stood up.

"I gotta go, see ya' George." Jack said quietly, taking one last look at the grave before flying off. Bunny slowly stepped out of his hiding place, looking at the grave.

"Oh Frostbite," Bunny said quietly.

_George O'Brian._  
_Believe Me._

* * *

Jack was practically panting, his heart beating faster than ever before as sweat started to drop down his face. He ignored the pain on his ribs as he looked around. He was panicking. And he was sweating, his jacket must be wet.

_"JACK!"_

Jack, eyes wide, spun around and followed that voice. Leaping off the burning bushes. He had ashes on his faces, some injuries on his legs and feet.

"JACK!"

He moved as fast as he could, dodging some fallen burning branches. He winced in pain when he it hit him just a bit.

"JACK!"

He gasped as the voice pulled brought his attention. He wanted to get up, he wanted to follow that voice, but his body was already in pain. Too many injuries, some burns. He blinked rapidly as grey smoke was around him.

He cleared his vision and could see a kid with a brown hair. Eyes full of fear and concern.

_"HELP!"_

Jack faded out of consciousness and the last thing he saw was a kid being burned alive.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Guess who? *ducks when saw a chair coming towards you* Hey! Don't hate me!


	5. Stuck with Disaster

**Created Date**: 11/15/14 11:40 pm.  
**Finished Date**: 11/22/14 12:29 pm.

**Reviews:** 18  
**Favourites**: 19  
**Follows:** 39

**Author's Note**: Yeah. Finally. I'm happy to say that I got back writing and doing the best I can self-control and make sure I don't get distracted. So Nikki Pond's back! Mwahahahaha. I hope this chapter is great. Oh and by the way, the title, I was inspired by this episode from Danny Phantom "Flirting with Disaster". I would have called it different, but it would have been obvious what this chapter is about. But, disaster is involved. But probably not what you are thinking. Anyway! Finally! I got 2 weeks no school! Christmas Vacation! I just came home from school (Exams and a party) and I'm happy to say that we'll be getting updates frequently. Though I mean every week cause I have to catch up writing.

P.S – I suck writing accents.

P.P.S - Oh my god, thank you guys for following, favourite, and reviewing this fanfic! You guys are brilliant and amazing!

P.P.P.S **IMPORTANT** \- PLZ READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW JUST AFTER YOU FINISH READING THIS CHAPTER PLEASE! IT'S IMPORTANT!

* * *

**-Chapter Four-**

**-**Stuck with Disaster**-**

* * *

The Guardians were settled around the meeting table.

Bunny couldn't help but glance at Jack. It had been 2 days since he had last seen him, and when Jack finally showed up 2 days late. He had apologized to the Guardians, saying he was busy with winter and stuff. Bunny had explained to the Guardians Jack's whereabouts just right after Jack left the graveyard.

The Guardians accepted it and did not even mention it when Jack arrived. So they continued their meeting, doing reports.

Jack had his arms rested on the table. North had been talking about his production in Christmas and telling about his ideas.

"Are you OK, Jack?" Tooth asked, pulling out of Jack's thoughts.

"You look tired." North stated. "Vas it winter?"

Jack glanced at Bunny hesitantly, who's looking at him with a hint of concern. The winter child looked at the other Guardians with concern look on their faces.

Let's rewind to just a few hours ago.

* * *

Jack was practically panting, his heart beating faster than ever before as sweat started to drop down his face. He ignored the pain on his ribs as he looked around. He was panicking. And he was sweating, his jacket must be wet.

"JACK!"

Jack, eyes wide, spun around and followed that voice. Leaping off the burning bushes. He had ashes on his faces, some injuries on his legs and feet.

"JACK!"

He moved as fast as he could, dodging some fallen burning branches. He winced in pain when it hit him just a bit.

"JACK!"

He tripped, his stomach smacking the ground. He winced in pain again, and he gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming. His vision began to blur, his ears ringing. He could see black spots in his vision.

"_JACK!_"

He gasped as the voice pulled brought his attention. He wanted to get up, he wanted to follow that voice, but his body was already in pain. Too many injuries, some burns. He blinked rapidly as grey smoke was around him.

He cleared his vision and could see a kid with a brown hair. Eyes full of fear and concern.

"_HELP!_"

Jack watched in horror when he realized the kid was no other than his sister. Behind her were two adults. A man and a woman. The woman had a short brown hair, wearing a faded green dress. The man was wearing a grey tunic held up by an old belt, brown pants and boots.

Recognition flickered through Jack's eyes, realizing it was his parents. His family.

He could see fear in their eyes, especially tears.

Jack tried to open his mouth to speak but he screamed in pain when he could feel a strong headache.

"_JACK!_" His family screamed.

* * *

"NO!" Jack screamed as he sat up.

Eyes wide, his heart was beating fast. What the hell happened?! His body was trembling as he tried to calm his breath. He could feel tears in the corner of his eyes.

WHAM!

Jack practically yelped in surprise, jumping almost three feet in the air and had fallen off the bed. He winced as his sides hit the hard wooden floor. He looked up and saw a big figure in front of him.

* * *

Bunny was walking down the halls of North's workshop, a bit tired. He had just come from the kitchen to get a snack for himself. Then he heard the screaming. In an instant, he was sprinting down the hall, knowing who screamed.

Jack.

He had never heard Jack screamed. Hell, he had never thought Jack would ever scream with such a heart-breaking, terrible cry. For god's sake, this was Jack Frost. A kid who loved to have fun and not get all….scared.

It made Bunny worried.

He threw the door open, with his boomerangs ready.

"What's going on?!" He shouted.

Then he paused for a moment when he saw Jack on the floor, tangled in blankets. His eyes were wide, filled with fear that he had NEVER thought Jack would ever feel. And another thing that shocked him was the tears he saw on Jack's eyes.

His eyes softened just a bit as he lowered his weapon.

"Bunny?" Jack whispered, his breath shaky as he calmed down just a bit. But he still had the fear in his eyes. Slowly, it was coming back to him. He remembered coming to North's workshop two days after he left the graveyard. He didn't recall sleeping in this room. North must have brought him here.

Then he remembered his dream. His family. His sister. Fire. Burning.

Jack's shoulder started to hyperventilate, a wrenching sob riding each shuddered breath. The boy pulled his knees closer to his chest, hugging them. He felt his heart twisting as tears fell fast.

Bunny's instincts started to pull as he quickly rushed towards the winter child. Jack wasn't a crying type. He was always full of joy and always up to his mischievous tricks. "Hush, snowflake, it's OK. I'm here." He said in a quiet, soft tone he often used with little kids as he rocked them back and forth.

"I'm scared, Bunny."

Bunny felt his chest twist when he heard how Jack said it.

"It's all my fault…" Jack whispered, looking at Bunny with his big wide eyes. It reminded Bunny of a scared child. The albino child looked down and his breath shook. Closing his eyes tightly, he gripped Bunny's fair. "I should have saved them, it's all my fault."

"Hey, shush." Bunny said. "It's just a nightmare, mate. It's not real."

"But…" Jack protested weakly. "It felt so real…"

Bunny sighed. "Fear does that, you know. Tricks you into seeing things all dodgy. Ya' lose sight of what's real an' just…react."

"But…what if it's real?"

"Ya' have to face it. You're a brave kid, and whatever yer facing. Ya' can do it. Ya' can beat it. And…ya' won't be alone. I got yer back. WE got yer back." He referred to the other Guardians.

The Pooka pulled the child closer to him. "We'll protect ya'. No matter what."

Jack looked up and saw something he had never thought he'd see in Bunny's expression towards him. Concern. Worry. He didn't have anyone concern for his safety, he was used to being ignored. Sure, there were others but it was mostly pity.

But what shocked him most was Bunny—out of every being—was the one concerned for him.

Jack sighed, closing his eyes. He knew that if he gave in, it might have crushed his heart.

Yet, he couldn't help but trust Bunny just a little bit…

* * *

"I'm fine," Jack replied, pulling a fake smile.

North eyed at him, not convinced.

"Are you sure?" Tooth flew in front of his face, looking concern. "You look a little pale."

"I already told you. I'm fine." Jack waved it off.

"Ya' heard what he said," Bunny said, glancing Jack with a hint of concern. "He's fine. Let's get back to the meeting."

The Guardians hesitated but went back to the meeting. Jack looked at Bunny and mouthed 'Thank You'. Bunny nodded. He had decided not to tell the rest of the Guardians, and he had a feeling Jack wouldn't like that.

Jack was bored as he listened to Tooth telling her story about this kid's baby tooth and how the kid brushed her teeth so well.

Bunny shook his head, obviously bored too. He was holding an egg and a paintbrush, painting it. He glanced up and frowned. Jack's face was crunched, like he was trying to listen to something. His lips pursued, eyebrows furrowed.

It took a minute for the other Guardians to notice Jack's actions when he stood up suddenly with a loud bang, knocking out the chair he was sitting.

"Jack?" Tooth called in concern.

Jack's eyes widened. "I'm sorry guys, but I gotta go." He quickly snatched up the staff that was lying near the window, and the he jumped off the window, flying away.

"Jack!" The Guardians called, rushing up to the window. All they could see was a tiny blue dot before it was gone.

"To the sleigh!" North declared. The Guardians were about to make a move.

"That won't be necessary, Nicholas."

The Guardians turned around and saw a man. An old man. He was tall and thin, with a silver hair (almost like Jack's hair unlike North's) and beard so long that could be tucked in his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose. His eyes were soul-piercing shade of blue, the colour of the bright blue sky. It twinkled with kindness and filled with wisdom. He wore a long and dark purple cloak with a hood that covered his head. He held a long staff that looked so ancient.

"Father Time!" North said, looking surprised.

It was then the Guardians noticed the elves and yetis were frozen. Frozen in Time.

"It's nice to see you again, old friend." Father Time said. "Bunny. Tooth. Sandy." Nodding each members of the group (except Jack since he's not there).

"Father Time," Tooth called. "It is really lovely to see you, but what are you…"

"…doing here? I'm afraid this isn't a social visit, my dear." Father Time said. "But I cannot let you interfere your youngest member, Jack Frost."

"What?"

Sandy made an image with sand '!'

"Time is very delicate thing, Sanderson." Father Time said.

"Why can't we?" Tooth asked. "You never interfered unless it's important."

"Trust me, my dear Toothiana. It is best WHEN you leave Jack alone."

"Why?" Bunny asked.

"Because if you don't. The prospect of Jack Frost will be in peril."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I am giving the credit to _FeastofDeath_ and _DrowningOstrich_. Totally theirs.

I do NOT own Bunny's line "Fear does that, you know. Tricks you into seeing things all dodgy. Ya lose sight of what's real an' just…react." That belongs to _Drowning Ostrich_ in her fanfic called "_Winter's Time_" in Chapter 22: New Life: First Strike. But it is technically Chapter 18 – First Strike. And I got her permission.

I recommend you guys reading _DrowningOstrich_'s fanfic "_Winter's Time_" – It is one of my favourite ROTG fanfics. And actually my number 1 favourite ROTG fanfic. Best! You'll get Jack's POV and thoughts, and a better understanding. Great structure and how she written it.

_FeastofDeath_ – I was inspired by his chapter in "Ice Cubes" Chapter 12: Promises. I had been planning a Jack/Bunny comfort scene, rather brotherly. And I wanted Bunny to assure Jack that he didn't have to fear handling it alone. Still, Jack has the fear. Can't blame him, his wounds are cut deep. You can't just forget about 300 years alone. I also recommend reading _FeastofDeath_'s stories. They're the best too! And one of my favourites.

OK. I didn't really plan to end this chapter. I original planned it to be Jack's POV after he rushed out of the window. But ended up ending it until Father Time. I'm sure you all have heard Father Time. He's like the Spirit of Time. I am going to admit my character of Father Time is combination of Dumbledore (hehehe. Harry Potter) and Clockwork (from Danny Phantom). I couldn't help it. AND I am having a hard time shutting my mouth.

I realize just a few days after writing this chapter it felt...wrong. I mean, adding a comfort scene with Jack and Bunny is...well. It felt a little rush, is it OK? I'm really worried. I'm really trying to keep Jack and Bunny's relationship balance and not TOO much comfort and 'OK' scenes.

**IMPORTANT!: ****READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS!**

OK. So, Christmas is coming and we'll get a new year about...12 days. Anyway, I have set up a poll in my profile. The poll is: "After my fanfic "Hope and Fun" is finish, what should I do? Or what type of fanfic? (Look below my profile "Future Stories/Vague Ideas/Consideration" for some fanfic choices. As long as ROTG is involed.) Deadline: December 31 2014"

So I plan to write a ROTG fanfics and I am sorry to say that I won't be writing Doctor Who fanfics and will be my last priority. ROTG is going to be my top fandom priority.

I honestly don't know when "Hope and Fun" will be finish. And I dunno how long it will be. I'm going to guess less than 25 chapters. So, possible it will be finish around May 2015, but it could be December 2015.

Anyway, after "Hope and Fun" is complete, I plan to write another ROTG fanfic. But...I have something I've been considering and I am REALLY excited to write it.

So, I'm going writing a crossover soon. It will be my first time, not counting "Living the Dream" since it was categorize "Doctor Who" and it was only one time.

Anyway (again), I _consider_ writing regular and crossover fanfics _alternately_ again and again, and I have already took the oath to NOT publish another fanfic until one is complete. Still, not sure about altering regular and crossover fanfics.

Here are the choices in the polls.  
-Write a ROTG regular fanfic  
-Write a ROTG crossover  
-Procrastinate and Be lazy!

The last one is silly. But my brother suggested it and thought to joke you guys.

The deadline is on December 31. So please make vote as soon as you finish reading this. Available in my profile. I _considered_ putting up another poll and reveal to you guys the summary of the upcoming story (either regular or crossover wins) but I decided not to. If crossover wins, I consider telling you which fandom ROTG will be paired up for the crossover but decided not to since there is already 1 fandom I am very excited for ROTG to pair up with and I had started writing it down just yesterday.

Anyway (again), once the vote is finish, I will give myself a day to think about which ideas would go best.

Once "Hope and Fun" is complete, I will put up a summary&amp;title of the next upcoming fanfic (either regular or crossover) at the last chapter of "Hope and Fun" just right below the author's note.

Don't worry, if ROTG crossover wins, I will reveal the summary, title, AND the _fandom_ that ROTG will be paired up for the crossover. I can only say that the fandom of ROTG that will be paired up for the crossover is_ very_ popular and known worldwide. It's IMPOSSIBLE to NOT know that fandom. I had just started to grow on the fandom and asking that certain fandom's 'things' for Christmas ;) If you are REALLY curious what crossover ROTG will be paired up, then vote for it. Or just pick a ROTG fanfic.

PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE AS SOON AS YOU CAN (AND I MEAN AS SOON AS YOU FINISH READING THIS), VOTE NOW! PLEASE! JUST GO TO MY PROFILE! IT WILL ONLY TAKE LESS THAN A MINUTE. PLEASE!

P.S - Please review! It will bring my day and I will totally accept it as a christmas present for me. Plz?


	6. Out of Balance

**Created Date**: 11/22/14 Somewhere 6-8 pm.  
**Finished Date**: 12/9/14 Somewhere before 6:14 pm.

**Reviews:** 23  
**Favourites**: 24  
**Follows:** 48

**Author's Note**: I did quite a research in each countries. You know, places, laws, language. You have NO idea how long it actually took. I may suck in History class, and I did fail sometime. But I do find it interesting and fascinating and gives me this huge awe and curiosity. The only reason why I fail in History is because I can't understand that language! I just wish my teacher spoke English rather than other language I am NOT good at (I won't say which language my teacher really spoke, I don't plan to give away something that's a little personal and you guys finding out where do I live). Anyway, I did enjoy researching IN ENGLISH and I'm sorry if I can't sound technical and sciency, and that I might give some facts wrong. At least my science teacher is discussing about the weather and climate.

I'm sorry about the late update. It wasn't easy. I mean, I didn't much have time to get the fanfics update then check my documents and contacting my beta-readers and had to remind myself to send them. So, it's not easy. Plus, I've been busy reading Harry Potter Dramione fanfics and I love Draco Malfoy, especially Tom Felton. At the moment, it would take a while for me to get back on track on writing, so I'm hoping I'll be finished reading Dramione fanfics somewhere in the middle of March. I would be spending 2 months my free time planning fanfics ahead and plotting and especially future fanfics I've plan to write.

The polls is already finish and I got the results. Thx so much guys! I'll reveal at the end of this fanfic if we'll get a ROTG regular fanfic or a ROTG crossover. I estimated I'll get 30 chapters, but possibly more since it is really more original and there will be a lot of story editing. You'll find out soon. I would start writing the next fanfic in the end of March, I expected to finish writing Hope and Fun in the beginning of March but no promises. I just really hope the next fanfic will be published somewhere in the beginning/middle of April. As I said, I like to plan and write ahead.

I was almost afraid to write this. It reminds me a lot of my fanfic "Accidentally" and I feared that I would just give up. This has got to be the hardest fanfic I've written because I spent months wanting to give up and abandon. Trust me, there are a lot of close calls. But I'm still not giving up! I refuse!

* * *

-**Chapter Five**-

-Out of Balance-

* * *

Jack flew as fast as he could, wind blowing on his face as he gripped his staff tighter. He flew past the mountains and the forest. He looked a little relieved when he saw Gaia's palace. He entered to the meeting room and wasn't surprised to see his 'siblings' there, and Gaia.

But he was surprised to see that they weren't glaring at him. They looked a little distressed. Bea was biting her nails, Mara was rubbing her shoulders, and Rory…well, he looked annoyed to see Jack, but there was fear in his eyes. Something he had never seen in him.

Gaia looked the most concerned out of all of them.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, a little frightened to see them all like this. Especially if his siblings were too distress to be annoyed at him.

"A holocaust in Argentina. A fire." Bea said.

Jack looked shocked. Argentina?!

"What?!"

"Completely not my doing," Rory added, as though he thought Jack would ever think that _HE_ would do something like that.

"And Austria's temperature is dropping." Mara explained. "It's not possible. It has never reached 6°C."

"But it's Spring!" Jack protested. He knew each and every single countries climate, seasons, and their dates. It wasn't possible for Austria to reach 42 Fahrenheit when it's Spring. (Hey! He's an American, so don't argue about him using not using Celsius)

"We know," Bea rolled her eyes.

"Unless YOU had something to do with it." Mara narrowed her eyes.

"It's not me this time!" Jack protested, eyes wide.

"Enough." Gaia said sternly. She sighed, returning back to the topic, "Whoever is doing this, it wasn't human. None of their activities caused this. It was a spirits doing."

"A spirit?" Jack asked.

"A spirit who is causing a catastrophe!" Mara said, her eyes narrowed. "They're going to pay!"

Rory raised his eyebrow at her. "What do we know about this spirit?" he asked.

"And who has the power to do that?" Bea asked.

"Has to be an elemental." Jack said.

"No," Gaia shook her head. "It couldn't be. There's no elemental more powerful than you four." The siblings glanced at each other. "Unless someone used dark magic."

"Have you taken a look at it, mother?" Bea asked.

"I haven't yet, but first," Gaia raised her hand and a cloud formed from her fingers. "I have managed to locate where the power is coming from. It is best if you split up. Rory and Mara, you're taking Argentina…"

"Wait! Why her?" Rory asked, looking a bit alarm. "Couldn't she go with snow white?"

Jack glared at Rory while Mara looked irritated.

"You'll be able to protect her, Rory." Gaia said. It was unlikely for the seasonal siblings to go with their opposite seasons. Spring was connected to Summer, while Fall and Winter were connected. Two unlike seasons would clash and cause a disaster. The only place they could go without causing a disaster due to their powers was Gaia's home. "And we don't know who we're dealing with. Opposites would protect each other better. And besides, I added a little magic in each of you so you can be in the same room with your siblings without a disaster."

"At least I'm not with snow white," Rory muttered.

"Now, you need to go look into this." An image formed in the clouds.

"Cueva de las Manos?" Mara raised her eyebrows.

"Yes." Another image formed. "Bea and Jack, you'll take Austria. I manage to pinpoint the location of the second source."

"Eisriesenwelt?" Jack said, surprised. At the same time, Bea said, "An ice cave?!"

* * *

"I can't believe this."

"I know!"

She sighed, muttering something about 'kids' and that she wasn't thinking the same thing Jack thought. Jack, the Winter Spirit, was a bit giddy when they entered Eisriesenwelt. It was huge, made of ice. There were ice hanging from the ceiling, and huge.

"Achoo!"

"Shouldn't the calidus magic work?" Jack looked concern, now focusing on her after being awed.

"Not in this temperature." Bea said dryly. She shook her head. "It will take some time, just give it for a few minutes."

"Do you want to go outside?" Jack offered.

"Now's not the time Jackson, we got Seasonal business, and I want you to take this one seriously."

"When have I ever not been serious like this?"

"…"

"…OK. Maybe since 'The Perfect Storm'." Jack admitted.

"There's more."

"That too."

There was uncomfortable silence as Bea narrowed her eyes. Still, they walked deeper into the ice cave.

"Do you have any ideas about this dark magic?"

"Nothing." That was all she said.

Even though the situation was very serious, Jack almost acted like it was a perfect normal day. It bothered Bea just a bit like there wasn't global warming. Then again, this was Jack Frost. He tended to bring a bit of fun, even in dangerous situations.

"Do you think whatever this dark magic has been causing global warming for the past few months?"

"We suspected it," Bea nodded. "It has been odd the readings." She frowned for a moment. "Jackson, feel the ice."

Jack frowned before touching the nearest ice. He closed his eyes in concentration and opened them with a strange look on his face. "Whatever this dark magic is, it's creating more ice."

"I'm going to assume the other one is creating heat."

"But why?"

"Disasters." Bea said. "But I don't recall any dark magic related to seasons. No one has the power except us and Mother." Not counting the sprites.

There was silence.

"Achoo!" Bea sniffed her nose a bit before grimacing. "I couldn't decide why would mother sent me here in this place?! I bet Mara is having a great time." After all, Cueva de las Manos was famous for paintings on the walls. No doubt Mara loved painting.

"But this place is cool!" Jack exclaimed. "Eisriesenwelt. Better than Cueva de las Manos!"

"Only you would love this." She said dryly.

"But this is the largest ice cave in the world!" Jack grinned. Then he made a face.

Bea snorted. She knew why Jack acted like that. There were times he acted 'know-it-all', and he didn't act much like an intelligent person. She was one of the few people who knew what Jack was like underneath the mischievous, troublemaker. He was clever too.

"Only you would know that. I'm surprise you paid attention."

"Well, there wasn't anyone I could ask. Mother is always busy." Jack sighed. He learned before not to ask questions from his siblings. Ever since he realized he was alone, he tried his best to make time and not getting himself bored. Playing with children, offering some assistance to other spirits, and that included reading books from his mother's place.

"Mother always has time for you," Bea muttered. Jack frowned when he noticed a hint of jealousy in her tone. She shook her head and said, "And now you're one of the most appreciated in the spirit world. One of the Guardians."

Jack looked like he wasn't sure what to say, but he felt uncomfortable at the tone Bea was using. He and Bea hadn't had a real conversation for a long time. He mostly tried not to get in the way of his siblings' works, but he did try to talk to them and it usually didn't end well.

"You always want attention, Frost," Bea narrowed her eyes at him, almost giving a chill to Jack, who's a winter spirit. "It is just never enough for you. I don't understand why would the Man in Moon chose you to become one of the Guardians of Childhood."

Jack was doing an impression of a goldfish and he sighed, almost like defeated. He hesitated and said, "It's…because I saved my sister."

Bea froze when she heard that. She never knew Jack had a sister. Sure, she had wondered before Jack's life before he became a spirit but she never asked. She swallowed. "I didn't know you had a sister." She said.

"I didn't know either." That was all Jack said, and Bea knew that it was the end of discussion.

"I apologize, Jack."

Jack looked surprise for a moment. If there was one thing he learned when he met Bea, it was that she only called him his name when she was very serious. Then again, she's always serious and the most serious out of all the siblings.

Jack was about to open his mouth to assure Bea it was OK when the ground shook. The two seasonal spirits stumbled for a moment before the ground stopped shaking. Eyes alarmed, they slowly look up, almost afraid the ceiling would collapse.

"Was that the dark magic?" Jack asked.

Then they heard the most horrifying sound. It sounded like a lion or a beast, but louder.

Jack held his staff tightly as Bea's hands glow pink, both in defense position.

"Frost, could you sense it?" Bea asked, her eyes glued right around the corner.

Jack closed his eyes, concentrating for a minute. He wasn't very good at sensing things with his winter powers, but he's improving. "Just about 30 foot away from us." As saying this, they could hear the roar and loud footsteps coming to their way.

Bea whispered something Jack couldn't hear as he watched a shadow, coming right around the corner, getting bigger. Whoever creature it was, it was coming towards them.

"Jackson, what does Eisriesenwelt mean in English?" Bea asked.

Their eyes widened in horror when they saw the creature right in front of them.

"World of Ice Giants." Jack whispered, staring.

In front of them was an Ice Giant. It roared, ready to smash them.

Jack quickly created an ice wall right in front of them as a shield. And they watched as the ice cracked just a bit by the Ice Giant.

"And you didn't mention that there is an Ice Giant!" Bea shouted as she gathered her magic. The vines wrapped around the Ice Giant's legs as the creature smashed the wall.

Jack quickly sent a bolt of ice directly at the Ice Giant. The creature roared in anger. The two seasonal spirits fought against the Ice Giant, back and forth.

"Frost! Your ice, trap it!"

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, using his staff to summon a huge ice wrapping around the Ice Giant's arms and legs. Making it tied. The creature struggled before he broke one of the chains, but Jack closed his eyes tighter as the ice wrapped around its arm stronger.

Bea could see his discomfort, so she closed her eyes for a moment. She opened her hand and there were orange seeds in her palm. She threw it at the creature and the seeds explode right in front of the Ice Giant's face.

Jack loosened his concentration, panting. Binding the Ice Giant took almost half the power out of him.

The seasonal spirits watched as Ice Giant getting weaker and weaker. But they were still in their stance.

The Ice Giant suddenly stood up, Jack and Bea looking surprise, filled with energy.

Of course, we're in an Ice Cave, Bea thought.

Bea gave Jack a silent message.

Jack nodded before letting out a battle cry as he ran towards the Ice Giant. He jumped in the air and quickly send a blast of ice at the creature's eyes. The creature roared, its face in its hand.

Jack was knocked off to the side by the blind creature.

"Bea!" Jack shouted.

Bea was standing behind the Ice Giant. Her eyes narrowed, she created a plant whips, similar to Sandy's but heavier. She threw the end around the creature's neck, grabbing the end, and pulled.

The creature struggled from the whips wrapped around its neck as Jack watched the whole thing play from the ground.

Bea looked surprise when the Ice Giant took the hold of the whips and threw it over his head with Bea holding it. Her head collided to the wall and a flash of pain left her curled on the ground.

"Bea!" Jack shouted, trying to get up but his leg hurt.

Bea's heart was beating faster as she held her head. Footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw the Ice Giant, ready to smash her with its fist.

"NO!" Jack screamed. Scrambling for his staff, he directed all his energy to his staff and unleashed his winter powers just like he did when he fought hundreds of Nightmares. The Ice Giant roared in anger, and probably pain. Light bright filled the room, and Jack covered his eyes.

When the light was gone, Jack opened his eyes and saw pieces of the Ice Giant broken. His eyes moved to Bea, who was unconscious.

Black spots appeared in his vision and the last thing he saw was a green figure coming towards him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Originally, I was going to end it well. Just when they saw the Ice Giant. So this is 4 pages (font size 5). Gotta be the longest one.

Just to state some **facts** that are true.  
\- Yes, there is a cave called _Eisriesenwelt_. It's a German word that means "World of the Ice Giants". It is the largest ice caves in the world. It goes more than 42 km. Famous also. I recommend you guys taking a look at the image since I didn't describe what the cave looks like other than ice and huge. It is located in Austria. Or visit the site.  
\- There is a cave called _Cueva de las Manos. _Translation from Spanish: Cave of Hands. Famous for ancient paintings back in 13,000-9,000 years ago. It is located in Argentina.

To also state some things that might confuse you, if you noticed Bea's hands glowing. Jack never thought he had powers inside of him until Pitch broke his staff. He never asked his mother or siblings about his winter powers, he just assumed his magic came from his staff. Plus, he is the only one in the seasonal siblings in need of a conduit. His siblings are natural without their conduits. Well, he didn't know that his staff was a conduit. Anyway…

I kind of like the scene between Jack and Bea. I struggled a bit and deleted most of their conversations. I almost gave up writing this story but manage to pull myself together. I hope you like the interaction just a bit with Jack and Bea. They're my favourite relationship in the seasonal. I didn't want Bea to be so cliché and making you guys think she'll be all angry at Jack just like other fanfics. She knows when is the right time and what's not. And the situation is serious to Bea. Well, she's serious character. If you noticed, Bea is totally much like Bunny. Well, Bea is a spring spirit and Bunny is part of spring. Well…she did get angry just a bit but she's not that simple.

*Runs away from angry fans who dislike cliffhanger* Bye! Don't forget to review! Plz!


	7. Bea's Wrath

**Created Date**: 12/19/14 Somewhere in 3 in the afternoon. Just got back from Christmas Party!  
**Finished Date**: 12/21/14 4:30 pm

**Reviews**: 28  
**Favourites**: 31  
**Follows**: 61

**Author's Note**: Very short chapter. But better than no update at all. Right now, I am working on the chapters and I could only hope that I could finish this fanfic this month. I could only hope.

* * *

-**Chapter Six**-

-Bea's Wrath-

* * *

He heard voices, all unrecognizable and muffled like a blur. That was the first thing Jack thought. The sun started beating down his heavy eyelids, getting his attention. Pain started to pulse through his body. All his muscles felt sore from overuse and strain. His head pounding. Then a pain from the back of his shoulder. Jack would have groan if it hadn't been his throat so dry and sore.

Minutes passed and his hearing started to come loud and clear. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt like glued shut, not having enough energy to open his eyes.

"I can't believe he did it _again_…" Someone said. Definitely a girl.

"Such an irresponsible brat…" Another said.

_Huh_, Jack thought.

"Not surprised." A third voice said dryly. "When will he wake up anyway…not that I care." Jack could imagine someone rolling their eyes.

Jack listened, trying to process what they're saying. But the pain in his body, his head refuse to take any information.

He forced himself to open his eyes, but the light blinded him. He groaned, bringing his arm to his face.

"Oh dear god, he's waking up!"

"Well don't just stand there you idiot! Do something!"

"What? What do you expect me to do?!"

"Touch him."

"Cut it out you two!"

Jack opened his eyes and could see three blurry figures. His vision started to clear and it took him a minute to realize who these figures were. His seasonal siblings.

Rory looked annoyed, rubbing his arm. Mara's eyes were narrowed but there was a hint of…concern. And Bea, she had bandages wrapped around her head and her waist, but she looked irritated. There was a hint of relief, Jack noticed.

Jack sat up, thus, causing pain to explode his side. He winced.

"Jack!" Bea scolded, her eyes flashing. "Sit down, you're hurt."

OK. Bea concern. That's surprising to Jack. And her using his name.

"Ugh. What happened?" Jack asked.

"Don't you remember?" Rory raised his eyebrow. Jack gave him a blank look before memories rushed to him. Austria. Ice Cave. Bea. Ice Giants. Oh.

"You almost got yourself killed?" Bea shrieked. Mara shook her head, almost exaggeratedly while Rory winced at her tone. Jack had his eyes wide open, almost scared of Bea's wrath. "You brat! Using your power like that, you know using full amount could cause catastrophe!"

"Bea…" Mara said.

"Don't you do that again, Jackson Frost! You hear me!" Bea shouted. Jack nodded quickly.

"I'm fine, and I promise I wouldn't do it again."

"You better," Bea growled.

"Just be careful, Jack." Mara sighed. Jack turned to her, almost surprise at her tone. She sounded…tired.

"How long have I been asleep?" Jack asked.

"A day." Rory replied. "The power, it drained you."

Jack was about to open his mouth but a voice interrupted him.

"Jack?"

The four turned around and could see Gaia standing there by the doorway, looking concern. She walked up to Jack, and sat at the end of his bed. She placed her hand on his cheek, it reminded Jack how much Gaia could act so motherly.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine, mother." Jack gave her a small smile.

"Bea managed to contact her helpers and me…" Gaia said. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"What happened after I passed out?" Jack wondered.

"Mother called us," Mara said. "We saw you and Bea out of the cave unconscious, and Rory volunteered to go look for the source in the cave since he's a Summer spirit."

"I'm THE Spirit of Summer." Rory clarified.

Mara gave him a look before explaining, "We found the source."

"What is it?"

"We don't know," Bea admitted. "But it seemed to have stopped. Austria is good, and so is Argentina."

"Why did it stop though?"

"We don't know, Jack." Gaia said, shaking her head. "We don't know." She sat up. "Get some rest." She kissed Jack's forehead before kissing the rest of her children. "You three, off to bed." Then she walked away.

"You have to be careful next time, Gaia."

Gaia turned around and saw Father Time, leaning against the doorway. Luckily, her children were already asleep. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

"The results will not be satisfying," Father Time said, looking tired. "But you must keep an open mind. Be cautious and alert." He glanced at the seasonal siblings. "And keep an eye on them, especially Jack."

Gaia glanced at Jack, who's asleep. She couldn't help but smile how much of a child Jack look. But a frown appeared in her face when Father Time's words registered in her head.

"Is there anything I need to know?"

"Just take care of Jack, and teach him everything he needs to know. Give him your support and love."

Gaia thought for a minute and said, "You never told me why?" Father Time looked at her. "How did Jack capture your interest? You wouldn't meddle with time. Why interfere? Why Jack?"

Father Time gave her a small smile. "Why indeed." He replied. "The answer will come when the time comes." He glanced at Jack. "But hopefully, Jack Frost will understand that."

He shook his head.

"But now, this is only just the beginning for him."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Is it odd between Jack and Father Time is a bit like Danny and Clockwork? Maybe Harry and Dumbledore? Well, you'll find out soon about Father Time. He's definitely significant. Plz review!


	8. A Passing May

**Created Date**: 12/21/14 4:45 pm  
**Finished Date**: 12/26/14 4:55 pm (additional scene 3/24/15)

**Reviews**: 34  
**Favourites**: 39  
**Follows**: 70

**Author's Note:** I'm getting lazy. So I've summarized lots of things and we're almost getting to the good part. Maybe in the future I would come back to edit this fanfic and make some chapters longer and add some scenes. No promises. But still, I summarize things. Not exactly great but it's better than no chapter. Yeah…I honestly just want to get over this. Though since I rush things.

I might have made Jack OOC. I feel like I did.

P.S – You might get surprise in the first part of this chapter.

* * *

-**Chapter Seven**-

-A Passing May-

* * *

It took 2 days for Jack to make a full recovery. He returned to North's workshop and assured the Guardians that he was fine and told them that the wind had called him and that there was an avalanche almost hitting town.

The Guardians had praised him for saving the town. It made Jack guilty that he had to lie to them.

Being the Spirit of Winter and one of Mother Nature's children, he couldn't tell anyone. He couldn't tell the Guardians his status; they just assume that he was one of the workers of the Spirit of Winter when it happened to be HIM, who's the Spirit of Winter.

Nobody knew who were Mother Nature's children except herself, his seasonal siblings, their helpers, and himself. Not even if he was blood related to other spirits, he couldn't. Not even the Guardians.

Few days passed since his recovery, Gaia had been calling missions. Jack had gone with Mara and Rory couple of times, and they found nothing.

It was interesting for Jack when he had to go on a mission with Rory. They went to Sem Bazaar. A Spirit Market for Malaysian spirits. It certainly gave wonder to Jack since he had heard about Sem Bazaar. It was uncommon for foreigner spirits to come, but it was also quite uncommon for elementals to be there.

Jack had been surprised that Rory was very good at making deals, and especially a little manipulative. Very convincing. Jack would have thought that he was a gambler. Which Rory had replied that yes, he was. Rory had gamble with other spirits.

Rory had to drag Jack away from the stalls when Jack was interested of the items they were selling.

It was a little awkward for Jack when he was with Rory. He's the most who dislike Jack for some reasons. One of them was that he was a winter elemental, and the Spirit of Winter. And that he was child.

The malay spirits had been giving them weird looks to see a young man dragging a young teenager.

Jack had been trying to have a conversation with Rory, maybe lighten their relationship up. But Rory had lost his temper and ranted how had it been ridiculous for Gaia to go with Jack, the mischievous, trouble-maker teen. It upset Jack greatly to the point he had used his defence mechanism. The same thing he did with Bunny when the Guardians had announce he was a Guardian.

Let him tell you that the mission was weird.

* * *

"What's all this stuff?" Jack asked, looking curious at the items that were being sold.

"Junk," Rory muttered as they walked pass the crowd.

Gaia had called Jack and Rory on a mission to go to Sem Bazaar. A Spirit Bazaar for Malaysian Spirits. After they analysed the dark magic, Gaia was able to conclude the dark magic originated in Malaysia.

"Looks…vivid," Jack remarked.

Rory shook his head. He had to wonder what possessed mother to partner him up with Jack. It was worse. After all, Summer and Winter were complete opposites. And could cause a lot more damage, but thankfully they were in Sem Bazaar. It had a shield that can equivalent every single's spirits aura, and it had prevented Summer and Winter from collapsing.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked.

"Ask someone." Rory stated.

Jack noted that Rory walked like a warrior, with a calculating look on his face.

Rory must have noticed Jack's look, so he gave him a glare. "Would you stop that?!" he snapped.

Jack just gave him an innocent look. "So, who are we gonna ask?"

"I have someone in mind." Rory muttered.

"You've been here before?" Jack sounded surprise.

"Yes," Rory glared.

Jack couldn't really imagine Rory shopping. Out of all his siblings, he was stuck with the person who hated him the most and the least he bonded. He didn't know Rory well, but he knew he was almost as serious as Bea and has temper issues.

They looked around the shop, asking questions.

One tent caught Jack's eyes. He nudged Rory and wince when he touched his hot skin. Rory glared at him.

Jack nodded towards the tent and Rory sigh as they both walked towards it.

It was a little weird when they first enter it. The first thing they notice was a woman with big eyes and wearing colourful ragged clothes. Next was a crystal ball lying on the table right in front of her.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked them.

"No, but we'll ask anyway." Rory retorted. Jack raised his eyebrows while the woman didn't look faze.

"Sit my dears…Time is an unfortunate thing," The woman muttered as the two elementals sat on a chair. "I have sense that you will travel far away…"

The two elementals glanced at each other, one with an uncertain look while the other looked irritated.

"When the sun dawns, you will need the light to free…"

"Look old woman, we're in a hurry and we want to know if you know anything about dark magic, something before the Dark Ages began." Rory interrupted.

The woman clicked her tongue. "Young man, I cannot tell you when you know."

Jack looked confused and said, "So you don't know?"

"Jack Frost…" the woman turned to him with her big eyes. "You have to make a path and not expect expectations. Or rather you HAD made a path."

Rory raised his eyebrows.

"Trust yourself."

* * *

After the mission, they return to their duties. They had found some information about the strange device. It was a dark artefact, created before Gaia existed. It had the power to cause destruction by controlling the weather and climate. It was called "Aer Dominatus". Aer for short.

Jack played with children during his duties, giving snowball fight. And he visited the Guardians daily, though Bunny was mostly busy because he still had to clean up the Warren and prepare for the next Easter. Jack had left him alone, still guilty about the Easter fiasco. He decided to visit Bunny the next day and bring up a little fun, but it ended up Bunny releasing his temper.

It was still a couple of months before Jack had to give himself a break since winter was almost over in the Southern Hemisphere. And that summer was coming.

* * *

Jack was flying when he bumped into Rory.

Rory glared at Jack. "Watch where you going!" he snapped. "You better not mess with my season."

"Geez, don't worry, Ror!" Jack held up his hands, almost smirking at himself when he saw Rory's eyes twitch at the mention of his nickname. "What made you think I would do it?"

"Cause you're trouble."

"Trouble is my middle name." Jack smiled. Though he flinched at the mention of trouble.

Rory pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm busy Snow White. I had been working everyday with no sleep."

"What? With the Summer Sprites?" Jack raised his eyebrows. He still had to deal with Rory's sprites. And it was NOT easy for Jack. It had drained his energy couple of times. He still planned to give Rory some pranks for that.

Rory narrowed his eyes. "I'm a busy man, Jack."

"Whatever," Jack sighed. He didn't want to fight with Rory. He had dealt with him couple of times and it didn't end well. He had to wonder sometimes what's so hard really about Summer. Sure, Jack learned a couple of duties of Summer and it wasn't THAT hard, Jack thought.

Rory just glared at him before going off to his duties.

Jack flew to Burgess and met Jamie and his friends. While they were playing, Sophie had tripped and got a small bruise. Jack had quickly went to her side and used his ice powers to cool down the bruise and had placed a bandage.

"Whoah!" Jamie said.

"It's alright Sophie," Jack gave her a gentle look that could make anyone's anger dissipate. "You're fine."

"How did you know to do that?" Jamie asked. "Not even I could calm Sophie down!"

Jack had a wistful look.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright." Jack assured his sister, who was on the ground and clutching her leg. His sister and he had been playing around the forest, and his sister had decided to climb on the trees and had fell to the ground.

"But Jack…" His sister moaned.

"Don't worry," he assured her as he grabbed a couple of leaves to use as a bandage and some herbs he could use…

* * *

Jack shook his head and smiled at Jamie. "I'm just good with kids." He said.

* * *

The Guardians were gathered around the table for the monthly meeting. It was June, and it had been two months since Jack became a Guardian. Speaking of Jack Frost, the Guardians were all waiting for their youngest member.

When Jack flew through the window, with a smirk on his face.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Jack gave them a sheepish smile.

"Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting?!" Bunny shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded as the smile on Jack's face slipped.

"We've been waiting for 3 bloody hours?!" Bunny said, his eyes flashing. "What took you so long?!"

"I had to handle Summer sprites," Jack said with a tired look.

"Oh really?" Bunny rolled his eyes. "That's what you've been doing."

"Bunny." North said. "That's enough."

Bunny took a deep breath, calming down. And they all went to continue the meeting.

Then, in the middle of the meeting, Jack stood up.

"Jack?" Tooth said. "Are you OK?"

Jack frowned, not looking at anyone. Then his eyes widened. "I'm sorry guys but I've got to go."

"Vhy? Another avalanche?" North asked.

Jack was about to open his mouth but Bunny beat him to do.

"Slacking off?"

"Bunny!" Tooth said.

"Well, I don't think it is. And it wasn't the last time." Bunny stood up. He had seen Jack's look when he told them the reason why he left during the meeting. "So what now? You got something more important?"

"Yes." Jack said without hesitation.

"More of your funtimes? Well, listen here Frost, I'm tired of you chasing around with your snowballs." Bunny said. "I'm behind Easter and you know how hard it was the last time?!" Jack looked down, feeling guilty. "If you for once take this Guardianship seriously, it would have been easier. But no, all you did was having funtimes." He mocked.

"You selfish little brat! All you did was bring cold! Do ya know how many people died in your winter? If you actually care, you would have saved someone. When did you?" Bunny said. "I mean, you only bring pranks and cold. Just grow up, Jack."

"Bunny!" Tooth shouted. Her eyes blazing in fury.

Bunny stopped when he looked at Jack. He mean _really_ looked. Jack had tears in his eyes, his hands were shaking as he held his staff close to him. His eyes…they were dead. For once in Bunny's life, he could see Jack's eyes with no emotion. No laughter, no sadness, no anger...nothing.

Regret started to form in Bunny. "Jack mate…" Bunny said, lost for words.

Jack turned away, and he quickly jumped out of the window.

"Jack!" Bunny shouted, scrambling up to the window and watching the winter spirit flying away.

* * *

Bunny looked around the forest, a despair look on his face. He and the Guardians were looking for Jack and they didn't know where he left.

"What da'…" Bunny breathed as he was sucked into some kind of portal.

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry. I admit I haven't worked out with Hope and Fun for a while since last month. So now, I'm trying to work chapters ahead. But I admit I am also working on a new story. Remember the poll? Well, I'll reveal what new story I'm working on at the end of this fanfic.

Anyway, the last scene was originally meant to be in the next chapter but ended up here.


	9. The World in Chaos

**Created Date**: 3/18/15 12:30 PM (Really 3/23/15 9:45 PM)  
Stopped: 3/27/15 (I give up!)  
Continued: 4/5/15 (I am not suppose to give up so finish this damn thing!)  
**Finished Date**: 4/5/15

**Reviews**: 39  
**Follows**: 74  
**Favourite**: 41

* * *

-**Chapter Seven**-

-The World In Chaos-

* * *

Jack landed on the ground, his eyes wide as he saw hundreds of spirits fighting against some strange creatures. They were glowing purple, and their shape was not defined however it would seem like a lightning person.

He could see the tables crashed, the guests running and fighting.

"Gaia!" He shouted as he sent a blast of ice at one of the strange creatures. "Bea! Mara!" He ducked as the creature flew past his head. "Rory!"

He felt a tinge of guilt when he saw a body of a spirit lying on the ground, unmoving. He could tell the spirit was dead. After all, he was THE Spirit of Winter and he was used to see cold dead bodies. He should've come. He should've have joined with his siblings the Elemental Party, but instead he decided to focus on his Guardianship meeting.

"Jack!"

Jack turned around and saw Mara, together with Bea and Rory. They were standing behind Gaia, who stood protectively in front of them.

"Jack, come here right now!" Gaia ordered sternly as she sent a blast at one of the creatures.

"What are they? And what happened?" Jack asked as he fought with his siblings.

"They're Deddo-bi." Gaia said as she lead them to a safer place. "Now, I order you four," she sent a stern look at her children. "to get to safety, far away from here. Away from the Deddo-bi." The children protested and she sent them a glare. "This is important. Whoever is doing this, wants you four."

"How did you—" Bea questioned.

"Now's not the time, Beatrice." Gaia said. "You are my top priority and you better listen to me. CARL!" An owl landed on her shoulder, and she said to the owl, "Get these four to safety away from here. Make sure they're out of trouble."

"But…" one of the children protested, obviously wanted to join the fight.

"This is chaos." Gaia said seriously. "The earth is clashing, the tides are high, global warming. It is in destruction. And I cannot allow you four to be involve of this serious destruction. So go!"

The Seasonal children grumbled and left reluctantly with Carl.

Mother Nature sighed as she watched her minions fighting for what was right. Her heart broke when she witness a sprite lying on the ground, eyes wide and not moving. She crossed her arms, almost hugging herself with sadness in her eyes. She sighed.

"You knew this was going to happen." She said quietly as Father Time joined with her.

"The prospect will prevail." Father Time said quietly. He glanced at her for a moment. "Time is a tricky thing."

"Are you going to help us?"

"You know the answer to that, Gaia." He said.

They stood quietly for a moment as they chaos resumed.

"Why?" Gaia broke the silence, looking at Father Time.

"Because if I do not, the world will become a dreadful thing." Father Time said. "Come on, my dear." Gaia watched as Father Time entered the battlefield with his staff ready. She sighed before joining the battle.

* * *

"Where am I?" Bunny said to himself as he walked down the forest. He was looking for Jack and now he was sucked into some kind of portal. Something about this doesn't seem right. And it didn't even smell right.

He had been walking to this damn place for an hour.

"Hello."

Bunny turned around and saw wide brown eyes staring at him.

"Who are you?"

"The names Easter Bunny." He replied.

"Oh! My name is Pippa. Pippa Overland." The brunette kid said, smiling.

"Pippa?"

Bunny and Pippa looked up and saw teenage boy with a brunette hair.

"Jack!" Pippa beamed as she ran towards him.

"Jack?!" Bunny said, shocked.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I have written all the chapters of Hope and Fun and I am currently working on a new fanfic.

But here's a problem guys before you jump into joy; there are only two chapters left before this story ends and what I have written is RUBBISH. VERY RUBBISH. I know you guys want the chapter but I am worried of how you'll react and I am pretty sure I'll feel disappointed and guilty at myself. It is also short. So, I am too reluctant to post the next chapter and I have to wonder if I shall wait to post it until I fix it with a better quality. I'm sorry but I honestly don't feel comfortable fixing it up and I feel a sense of obligation so I wouldn't disappoint u guys. So I'm too reluctant to post the next chapter either so I could be free or u might have to wait few months until I feel comfortable writing it.

Plz review and let me know if I should do it.


End file.
